Another: You
by Tanpopout
Summary: Naruto dan kakaknya (Ino) pindah kesuatu kota, di sekolahnya yang baru, kelas 3-3;2. disana ia jatuh cinta pada guru mereka, dan sayang sekali guru (wanita) itu punya seorang adik yang sombong, tampan dan pintarnya luarbiasa, Uchiha Sasuke. tapi... suatu ketika kejadian mengerikan mulai muncul. based of world [ANOTHER]


Title: [Another] You

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) and Yukito Ayatsuji (Another)

Pairing: SasuNaru, Naru/FemItachi

Warning: mature, horror, mistery, romance, yaoi, death characters, curse,

Summary: Naruto dan kakaknya (Ino) pindah kesuatu kota, di sekolahnya yang baru, kelas 3-3;2. disana ia jatuh cinta pada guru mereka, dan sayang sekali guru (wanita) itu punya seorang adik yang sombong, tampan dan pintarnya luarbiasa, Uchiha Sasuke. tapi... suatu ketika kejadian mengerikan mulai muncul.

**based of world [ANOTHER] -**kalo animenya another itu tahun ke 26 sekarang tahun ke 33 dan **kisahnya murni buatan saya kecuali orang tambahan dan kutukan kelas/kotanya.**

**Kalau Animenya saat SMP, di cerita ini SMA… rasanya aneh nulis Mature dan Gore tapi tokohnya SMP, ****they're too young to die… **

* * *

**…**

**The First Person: Uzumaki Naruto**

**…**

Apa itu kehidupan?

Uzumaki Naruto, laki-laki setengah tampan dan cenderung tinggi tidak pernah mengerti apa yang disebut dengan 'kehidupan'. Karena kehidupan atau hidup itu sendiri ia miliki semenjak ia lahir tanpa ia mengerti apa itu kematian. Kalau ia mengerti apa itu kematian… itu artinya ia sudah ada alam lain. Yah… bukannya begitu juga, tapi ia memang mengerti apa itu kematian, tapi yang dimaksud adalah kematian orang lain. Kematian orang-orang yang disayanginya, dan ia bahkan tidak tahu, kalau kepindahannya ke kota Yomiyama akan berdampak pada banyak kehidupan.

Ia hanya laki-laki yang tidak memiliki kelebihan kecuali hal yang berbau fisik dan sifatnya yang ceria seperti langit yang cerah. Ia memiliki kakak (keponakan), ibunya adik dari ibu kakak keponakannya itu Namanya Yamanaka Ino, seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya, mereka sama-sama pirang dan bermata biru. Walaupun rambut Ino sedikit lebih terang dari miliknya.

Naruto tinggal bersama keluarga Yamanaka semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu. Orang tuanya telah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Neneknya Tsunade, menginginkan agar Ino belajar ilmu kedokteran dan obat-obatan langsung darinya. Maka dari itu Ino pindah ke kota Yomiyama dan mereka tinggal bersama dengan Naruto. Kalau kalian merasa ada yang aneh dari kalimat diatas adalah hubungannya dengan kepindahan Naruto ke kota itu juga. Alasannya sangat sederhana, Naruto adalah _personal slave_ nya Ino. *'Sederhana dari mana! author diserang Naru-chan pake Oiroke Otokonoko Doushi no Jutsu, lalala~*

Mereka pindah saat sekolah di pertengahan tahun kelas 2 pada SMA Yomiyama Kita atau yang disingkat SMA Yomikita. Awalnya Naruto tidak tahu menahu soal kutukan yang ada di SMA, itu. Tapi takdir membawanya untuk terlibat dalam kutukan SMA tersebut. Kutukan orang tambahan, yakni setiap tahunnya di kelas 3-3 SMA Yomikita yang hanya terdapat 50 kursi dan penuh selalu ketambahan satu murid. Terlihat dari persensi yang selalu terdapat 51 anak, tidak ada yang tahu siapa murid tambahan itu karena tidak ada perbedaannya dengan murid pada umumnya.

Kutukan yang sudah berlangsung selama 30 tahun lebih itu bermulai dari seorang murid yang pandai dalam akademik maupun olahraga. Murid itu bernama Misaki. Saat itu banyak orang yang tidak mempercayai kematiannya, hingga suatu saat ada seorang murid yang menunjuk pada kursi kosong dan berkata 'Misaki masih hidup, lihat ia ada disana.' Entah bagaimana lalu setiap murid bahkan guru-guru di Yomikita pun menganggap kalau Misaki masih hidup. Bahkan Misaki mengikuti ujian dan kelulusan.

Kejadian aneh baru muncul ditahun setelahnya. Banyak orang yang meninggal dengan penyebab yang aneh. Kematian misterius orang-orang tersebut pun terus menerus terjadi hingga ada orang yang sadar ketika melihat foto kelulusan bahwa ada satu orang (murid tambahan) yang tidak terlihat di foto. Anehnya, murid-murid yang lulus dari kelas itu tidak mengingat 'siapa' murid tambahan yang hilang dari foto itu. Ingatan pada murid akan dimanipulasi oleh kutukan itu, hingga mereka tidak ada yang menyadari siapa orang tambahan dikelas 3-3 dan orang tambahan itu pun tidak memiliki perbedaan secara fisik dengan orang yang lainnya. Bahkan orang tambahan itu sendiri pun tidak mengetahui kalau ia orang yang sebenarnya telah tiada sampai dipenghujung tahun (saat kelulusan semua orang akan mulai melupakan dirinya).

Kematian pada murid, guru, bahkan keluarga murid maupun guru yang berhubungan dengan kelas 3-3 itu sangat meresahkan hingga 15 tahun yang lalu dibuat suatu peraturan yaitu dengan 'menganggap salah satu murid di kelas 3-3 menjadi murid tambahan dan ia tidak boleh diajak berbicara oleh orang lain' alias dianggap tidak ada. Namun peraturan tersebut tidak juga menjamin bahwa peristiwa kematian orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan 3-3 akan berhenti, karena ada tahun-tahun seperti tahun ke 24 dan 26 dimana peristiwa kematian itu tetap berlangsung.

Naruto sendiri di sekolah itu dianggap sebagai berandalan karena ia sering sekali bertengkar dengan murid lain (khususnya Uchiha Sasuke-si brengs*k). Semua orang membencinya, ia sendiri juga bingung kenapa semua orang membencinya. Padahal awalnya ia hanya dicap anak nakal karena rambut pirangnya (semua orang percaya kalau rambut Ino itu asli tapi tidak dengan rambut Naruto) tapi setelah 'adanya keberadaan' Sasuke yang dianggapnya menyebalkan, (entah sejak kapan Naruto dan Sasuke bisa saling membenci seperti itu) mereka berdua sering sekali bertengkar.

Pertengkaran mereka berdua memuncak pun entah karena apa. Ia tidak mengerti, tapi aura Sasuke memang sangat menyebalkan. Hal yang menyebalkan lagi karena setiap orang memuja Sasuke. Ia tampan, kuat, dan cerdas luarbiasa berbeda darinya yang tidak bisa apapun kecuali dalam hal olahraga dan menanam tomat. Tapi hal seperti Sasuke disukai banyak orang baik perempuan maupun laki-laki bukan yang utama. Itu semua karena ia adalah adik dari Uchiha Mitachi. Guru matematika mereka yang sangat cantik, berambut hitam kelam.

Naruto saaaangggggaaaatttttt teramat suka sekali dengan Uchiha Mitachi yang lembut dan pendiam itu. Lalu, mengapa Naruto membenci Sasuke? Itu karena Mitachi-san tipe _Brother-Complex_ terhadap adiknya yang kurang ajar itu. Ia suka sekali memperhatikan adiknya, menyentuh adiknya, bahkan sering sekali mencium dahi adiknya saat di Teme itu mau pergi ke sekolah. Ah, iya… keluarga Uchiha adalah tetangga tepat disampingnya. Bahkan Naruto bisa tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan hanya dengan melihatnya dari jendela kamarnya yang saling berhadapan.

Yah… Sasuke hanya membaca, membaca, membaca dan sesekali bermain game dengan kakaknya yang cantik itu. _Hell_, Naruto benci Sasuke! Karena selama ada Sasuke, kakaknya Mitachi yang berbeda usia 8 tahun dengan mereka itu tidak akan pernah memperhatikan dirinya.

Senju Tsunade, Uzumaki Naruto dan Yamanaka Ino, satu keluarga dengan tiga nama keluarga yang bebeda tinggal disatu atap. Kamar Naruto ada dilantai dua, dan begitu juga dengan milik Ino. Di lantai satu ada Klinik kecil milik neneknya, yang dijalankan oleh Shizune-san, murid dari neneknya, sedangkan neneknya lebih sering berada di rumah sakit. Maka Ino diperintahkan oleh Tsunade untuk belajar ilmu kedokteran dan menjadi penerus klinik kecilnya.

Naruto yang berasal dari kelas 2-3, suatu hari harus menghadiri rapat secara tiba-tiba karena dirinya akan masuk ke kelas 3-3. Kelas dengan kutukan murid tambahan tersebut. Ia tidak mengerti, karena ia memang tidak pernah mendengar adanya kutukan itu. Semenjak tiga tahun lalu (tahun ke 29 kutukan), akhirnya kelas 3-3 dipecah menjadi dua kelas 3-3-1 dan kelas 3-3-2. Kursi kelas tidak pernah kekurangan karena hal itu dan untuk mengantisipasi orang tambahan itu adalah guru, maka di sekolah mereka pun ada guru yang setiap tahun dianggap tidak ada, yaitu Kakashi Hatake. Guru bahasa mereka yang sangat mesum. Bayangkan saja, ditahun keduanya saja mereka diharuskan untuk meresensi Icha-icha Paradise!

Dalam rapat akhir musim dingin itu ditentukan bahwa dirinya menjadi 'orang itu' (orang yang akan dianggap tidak ada di kelas) di kelas 3-3-2, sedangkan hal yang mengejutkan Sasuke pun menjadi 'orang itu' di kelas 3-3-1. Itu artinya mereka berdua tidak akan dianggap dikelas, sekalipun mereka berteriak, menangis atau menjahili orang-orang di dalamnya. Mereka tidak akan tanggap.

Ia mengerti alasan kenapa dirinya dijadikan 'orang itu' karena ia memang hama di sekolah itu. Sedangkan Sasuke? Kenapa harus Sasuke?

Ia tidak mengerti, dan tidak hanya disekolahan tapi diluarpun mereka berdua tidak akan dianggap ada oleh kelas 3-3 itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan kelas-kelas lainnya? Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau berteman dengan anak-anak dari kelas 3-3, karena mereka takut mereka akan 'berhubungan' dengan kelas 3-3 walaupun mereka tidak tahu pasti kutukan itu tapi dari gossip yang beredar membuat murid lainnya malas untuk bersangkutan dengan kelas 3-3. Jadi, kelas itu seperti kelas khusus hingga mereka lulus.

…

Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka memasuki kelas kutukan itu. Sayang sekali Ino tidak berada di kelas 3-3, ia masuk ke kelas 3-1. Ino kesal sekali karena tidak bisa sekelas dengan Uchiha, dan Naruto menjadi kambing hitamnya untuk 'mencari informasi' terhadap apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Padahal ia dan Sasuke berada di dalam kelas yang berbeda! Sial Ino! Mentang-mentang dirinya adalah 'orang itu' sekalipun ia memasuki kelas 3-3-1 ia tidak akan dianggap pula di kelas itu. Bahkan kalau ia sering kali tidak masuk kelas dan tidak mengikuti ujian ia tetap tidak akan dianggap. Kelebihannya dianggap 'itu' adalah ia akan dipastikan lulus dari sekolahan. Memangnya ia sebodoh itu apa!

Naruto dengan bodohnya menghadiri upacara tahun ajaran baru seperti yang ia lakukan saat bersekolah di Tokyo. Padahal tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mempermasalahkan ia datang atau tidak di sekolahan. Ia berdiri dengan seragamnya yang rapi (dipaksa rapi oleh Ino) di barisan paling belakang dekat dengan pintu keluar. Disampingnya ada seorang laki-laki berambut panjang, dan bermata putih. Ia tidak tahu kalau laki-laki diperbolehkan berambut panjang, dan Naruto pun tidak sadar semenjak kapan disekolahnya ada anak laki-laki berambut panjang.

Kalau anak laki-laki yang berambut panjang itu berdiri di kanannya itu artinya kemungkinan besarnya pun ia adalah murid kelas 3-3. Laki-laki itu memperhatikan perempuan dihadapannya. Perempuan yang juga sama-sama pendek. Naruto berpikir mungkin mereka ini adalah anak baru. Ia tidak ingat melihat gadis kecil berambut hitam kebiruan seperti ini, dan kulitnya yang pucat. Ia hampir berpikir jangan-jangan gadis ini apa yang disebut dengan 'orang tambahan' itu.

Mereka semua dilarang untuk menyebarkan rahasia 'orang tambahan' itu, agar tidak ada pihak luar yang sengaja ikut campur dan memperburuk keadaan kelas 3-3. Maka, mereka ke-50 anak di kelas 3-3 (dipecah menjadi 25 pada masing-masing kelas dengan kelebihan kursi lima ditiap kelasnya) telah sepakat untuk tidak menceritakan apapun mengenai kutukan kelas itu. Kutukan itu tiap tahunnya menjadi seperti mitos bagi anak-anak lainnya, dan para guru memang menekankan agar anak kelas lainnya tidak ikut campur. Namun, seperti yang diduga reaksi anak tiap tahunnya sama seperti tahun sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sayangnya, tahun ini entah kenapa Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki terpintar se-Yomikita bahkan mungkin se-Jepang (kalau Shikamaru tetap bermalas-malasan), ia pun termasuk ke dalam kelas 3-3. Padahal tiap tahunnya siswa pintar itu akan dimasukkan ke dalam kelas 3-1, sebagai kelas _advance_ dengan kemungkinan terbesar untuk masuk ke Universitas negeri terkemuka di Jepang.

Naruto melirik ke depan, tanpa disadari dirinya mencari sosok laki-laki berambut _duck-butt_. Laki-laki setinggi Sasuke seharusnya bisa dengan mudahnya dilihat dari belakang. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa melihat sosoknya sama sekali. Itu artinya Sasuke membolos. Hari pertamanya menjadi 'orang itu' dan Sasuke membolos, Naruto mulai berpikir kalau Sasuke sebenarnya memang tipe anak nakal. Namun karena Mitachi (milikku!) yang cantik, ia jadi tidak bisa berbuat yang aneh-aneh.

Ino melirik kearah belakang karena mulai mendengar suara tawa yang dikenalinya. Anak-anak (kelas 3-3, khususnya) berusaha agar tidak menengok kebelakang dan tidak mempedulikan suara tawa Naruto yang lumayan keras. Uzumaki akhirnya sadar kalau tawanya bisa terdengar oleh sepupunya yang berada di baris depan, dan memilih untuk keluar aula.

Ketika ia sampai diluar, ia melihat sekolahnya dikelilingi oleh banyak bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Musim semi yang indah. Padahal Yomikita seindah itu tapi di dalamnya… terdapat kutukan yang mematikan. Kutukan yang bisa merenggut orang-orang yang dicintai tanpa belas kasihan.

Ia berjalan, dan mulai berpikir. Itu artinya detik itu juga diantara murid maupun guru (mengingat tahun ke 26 Mikami Reiko, wakil wali kelas mereka adalah 'orang tambahan' itu), diantara mereka yang sedang berdiri dengan polosnya terdapat 'orang tambahan' yang juga tidak mengetahui dirinya sudah mati. Bukan kah mengerikan?

Siapakah orang mati itu? Apakah laki-laki yang dikanannya? Karena kulitnya sangat putih? Atau seorang gadis dihadapannya yang ditatap dengan tajam oleh laki-laki dikanannya? Ataukah mungkin… Mitachi-san?

_Hell,_ tidak mungkin Mitachi-san! Naruto yakin Mitachi (wali kelas 3-3) bukanlah orang tambahan seperti yang ada pada tahun ke 26. Lalu siapa orang mati yang menjadi tambahan itu? Tidak ada yang mengingat siapa yang telah mati diantara mereka, karena kutukan itu menghapus dan memanipulasi ingatan mereka.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, jangan-jangan orang mati dan menjadi tambahan di kelas itu adalah dirinya? sebenarnya ia telah mati saat kecelakaan dengan orang tuanya dahulu? Apalagi ia baru saja pindah… mungkin saja ia tidak pernah pindah, dan Ino… si Pig itu... hanya berpura-pura memiliki 'adik' karena ia memang benar-benar menginginkan seorang adik.

Langkahnya terhenti dan ia menahan rasa sedih dibalik kelopak matanya. Pertanyaan seperti 'mungkin kah aku sebagai orang tambahan itu?' selalu ada di dalam hatinya yang tersembunyi semenjak ia memasuki kelas 3-3. Kenapa? Kenapa seorang Naruto bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

Bukankah orang mati itu selalu sendiri?

Sendiri… ia memang memiliki Ino, Tsunade-baasan, Shizune-chan, dan Jiraiya yang entah berada dimana. Tapi bahkan keraguan terhadap dirinya sendiri itu tidak bisa dibendungnya. Mungkin saja sebenarnya ia ini mayat hidup yang ditemukan oleh neneknya. Lihat saja, wajahnya tidak mirip dengan keluarga ibunya sama sekali.

"Dobe…"

Naruto tertegun sejenak sepertinya ia mendengar seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasucker sedang memanggilnya. Tepat sekali, karena saat ia melihat ke kanannya ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk dibangku taman sekolah dibawah pohon dengan seragam yang rapi dan buku ditangannya serta rambut _duck-butt _yang masih mentereng di bagian belakangnya.

Buku! Kenapa harus ada buku ditangannya! Sejak kapan Sasuke itu book worm!

"Ohhooo… ternyata murid kebanggaan para guru yang dikatakan murid terpandai di Jepang ini sedang membolos toh… huuummm… ternyata…"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Benar sekali, dobe… aku memang murid terpandai se Jepang." Katanya dengan sombong.

"Itu karena Shikamaru malas menggerakkan jarinya saat mengisi ujian!"

"Kedisplinan pun bagian dari kecerdasan mengatur waktu, Dobe!"

"Aha! Kau tidak mengelak kalau Shikamaru lebih jenius darimu!"

"Dan kau juga tidak mengelak kalau kau orang paling bodoh se Jepang…" Jawab Sasuke dengan santai sambil meletakkan bukunya dikanannya.

Naruto mulai mendekati Sasuke dan sudah menggenggam tangannya dengan kesal, "Teme! Aku-tidak-bodoh!"

"Ok, aku percaya. Kau tidak bodoh usuratonkachi!" dibandingkan dengan Lee, atau Chouji dan Kiba pikirnya, "Kau pergilah, sepertinya kau ini lupa kalau kau juga sedang membolos."

"Cih!" Naruto membuang wajahnya dan sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Sasuke, "Aku berbeda darimu, Teme! Aku sudah hadir dan kemudian keluar!"

"Itu karena kau bodoh baru menyadari kalau dirimu sekarang adalah 'itu', jadi tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mengikuti upacara yang membuang waktu itu…, iya kan?"

Naruto terdiam dan berusaha untuk tidak mengangguk membenarkan ucapan si Uchiha itu.

"Humm… ternyata kau benar-benar bodoh, menyadari hal sekecil itu saja tidak bisa!" ia menyeringai kembali.

"Teme!" kalau Naruto sudah berteriak seperti ini, biasanya mereka akan mulai saling memukul kembali.

Sasuke mengambil bukunya kembali dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada objek ditangannya itu. Naruto yang kesal dan tidak diperhatikan oleh Sasuke memilih untuk duduk disampingnya, karena mau tidak mau ia memang harus mengakui kalau dirinya tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu, ia ini dobe… ingat itu?

"Heh, Teme! Kenapa kau mau menjadi 'orang itu'…?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sasuke tetap pada bukunya, sesaat Naruto akan memukulnya atau setidaknya melemparkan sepatu padanya karena semenjak tadi ia tidak dianggap oleh Sasuke! Sesama 'itu' kan tidak masalah kalau mereka berinteraksi. Bahkan biasanya orang yang menjadi 'itu' akan menjalin hubungan setelah mereka lulus karena terlalu seringnya aktivitas yang dilakukan berdua.

Cih! Kenapa juga, yang menjadi 'itu' dari kelas 3-3-1 adalah Sasuke! Bukan Kiba! Atau Chouji! Atau bahkan Ino! Hish!

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahukanmu?" jawabnya dengan santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya.

"Kau menjawab pertanyaanku apa susahnya sih?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto, "Maka dari itu kenapa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Kau sudah berbicara tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!" sentak Naruto dengan kesal. Hish! Kenapa juga ia berbicara dengan Sasuke! Membuang waktu! Mending ia tidur!

Naruto sudah mulai beranjak ketika Sasuke berbisik padanya, "Huh? Kau bilang apa Sasuke?" tanyanya benar-benar penasaran dan duduk kembali.

"Karena aku ingin mengakhiri sekolahku dengan nyaman tanpa gangguan orang-orang yang mengejarku…"

"Memang kau pikir kau siapa?" mendengar perkataannya yang sombong itu… rasanya luarbiasa! Tapi… sepertinya apa yang ia bisikkan itu berbeda dengan yang ia katakan. Kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya jauh lebih panjang dari sebelumnya?

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, adik dari Uchiha Mitachi." Dan menyeringai.

Naruto benar-benar kesal! Siaaaalll! Sasuke tahu kalau ia menyukai Mitachi, dan ia sering sekali mengganggu Naruto saat akan mendekati Mitachi. Ia duduk kembali dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

"Hei, Teme… aku benar-benar bingung kenapa Mitachi-san yang cantik dan baik hati memiliki adik yang kurang ajar sepertimu!"

"Kenapa juga ya?" kata Sasuke asal.

Naruto benar-benar akan memakan orang dihadapannya ini hidup-hidup.

"Teme!"

"Hn…"

Tapi Naruto lebih suka membuang wajahnya, "Cih!"

Suasana menjadi hening, Sasuke tetap membaca bukunya dan Naruto bersandar pada pohon sakura dibelakang mereka. Kata Sakura mengingatkannya pada Haruno yang juga cantik, tapi kalah cantiknya dengan Mitachi-san. Kalau ia beruntung mungkin ia akan menikahi Haruno-san kalau gadis itu bersedia. Ah… tapi Haruno-san itu kekasihnya si Teme brings*k ini juga.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya, kenapa juga para gadis itu (termasuk Ino) mengejar-ngejar Sasuke. Memang apa bagusnya Sasuke sih. Lalu ia melirik Sasuke yang ternyata sudah menatapnya dengan matanya yang gelap itu. Sesaat Sasuke masih menatap Naruto dan kemudian perlahan kembali ke bukunya.

Teme sial! kenapa? Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Apa? Menatap Naruto? Kenapa si Teme menatap Naruto seperti itu? Dan… dan…

Kenapa jantungnya berdebar-debar?

Naruto pasti sedang sakit.

"Hu-h? Apa yang kau lihat, Teme!" katanya ragu.

"Erm… aku sedang memperhatikan struktur wajah orang bodoh."

Naruto yang jantungnya berdebar, seperti tiba-tiba berhenti karena terlalu kuatnya darah menuju ke kepalanya, "Temeeee!"

"Hn… Dobe…" tapi Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya.

Sejak kapan juga Sasuke itu kutu buku? Sejak kapan juga Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke bukan kutu buku? Ia mengerutkan alisnya, sepertinya ada yang salah dari ingatannya.

"Kenapa kau suka membaca buku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba dengan tenang.

Sasuke akhirnya melirik kearahnya dan reflek Naruto membuang wajahnya, "Hn…" ia terdiam sebentar memandang Naruto, lalu menatap pohon sakura yang menggugurkan bungannya, "Karena buku tidak akan pernah berbohong padaku."

Alis Naruto terangkat dan otaknya itu ikut berpikir, "Tapi kan pengarangnya bisa berbohong padamu?" katanya dengan sedikit ragu.

Sesaat Sasuke seperti terkejut dan kemudian tertawa. Tawa yang menyerupai orang normal. Benar-benar tertawa, seorang Uchiha tertawa?

"Kau kenapa? Apakah akhirnya ada syaraf yang putus dari kepalamu karena terlalu banyak membaca Teme?"

Laki-laki yang berambut hitam itu tersenyum padanya, bukan menyeringai. Senyum yang kecil tapi… itu sesuatu dan pertama kali baginya untuk melihat wajah kaku dan dinginnya itu tersenyum, "Hn…" jawaban yang singkat dan tidak menjawab apapun. Baru kali ini Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan jawaban abstrak dari laki-laki itu.

Dahinya mulai berkeringat saat ia sudah mulai merasa tidak nyaman duduk disebelah Sasuke yang kembali menatap bukunya setelah beberapa detik sakral tersenyum padanya. Rasanya ia mulai mengerti kenapa para gadis itu mengejar-ngejar si Sasuke disampingnya itu. Itu karena… ia.. erm… Naruto tidak sanggup berpikir lebih dalam, karena entah kenapa ia terlihat seperti jatuh cinta pada Sasuke kalau begitu. Ah… mungkin karena Sasuke mirip dengan Mitachi-san… makanya sepintas ia terlihat cantik dan…dan…

Jantungnya kembali berdebar. Sasuke yang tampanitu terlihat cantik dimatanya? Ia pasti gila… dan mungkin memang gila karena sudah berpikir kalau Sasuke itu tampan_. _Bukankah kenyataannya kalau Sasuke itu memang tampan. Jadi, ia tidak gila. Terserah.

Naruto akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya dan mencoba kembali ke kelas yang masih kosong meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Diantara kursi-kursi yang kosong ke-kursi tersebut nantinya akan menjadi salah satu kursinya, dan ia seramai apapun tempat itu, ia akan dianggap tidak ada. Ditengah keramaian dan dianggap tidak ada? Bukankah cara guru-guru dan siswa di 3-3 untuk menyelesaikan kutukan itu tiap tahunnya sangat kejam? Andaikan bukan dirinya yang menjadi orang 'itu' apakah ia akan tetap berpikiran kalau cara ini kejam?

Entahlah… tapi pasti ada cara lain untuk menghentikan kutukan ini? tapi bagaimana? Sedangkan anak-anak lulusan 3-3 yang masih hidup saja tidak akan dapat mengingat apapun… mungkin ia memang harus dijadikan tumbal untuk membalas perbuatannya dulu. Karena ia… orang tuanya meninggal.

Naruto tertawa kecil saat ia melihat ada sebuah meja yang lusuh dipojok kelas. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar lusuh, karena ia sudah melihat meja 'orang itu' di kelas 3-3-1. Meja yang akan menjadi tempat duduknya itu seperti sengaja dibuat lusuh. Di atas meja itu ada secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan. Tulisan ini… ia tahu itu dari Mitachi-sensei dan membaca catatan kecil itu sanggup membuatnya tersenyum.

'Naru-kun, maaf sekali harus kau yang menjadi orang 'itu' untuk menggugurkan kutukan kelas 3-3 ini. tapi tenang saja, semenjak kami membagi kelas menjadi dua, dan terdapat dua anak yang sebagai 'itu', tidak pernah lagi terjadi kematian misterius para murid di tiap bulannya… lalu, alasan kenapa para guru memecah dua kelas pun agar murid 'itu' memiliki teman yang bisa diajaknya berbicara tidak seperti tahun ketahun yang meninggalkan satu murid yang dijadikan 'itu'. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke-kun ingin masuk ke dalam kelas 3-3, jadi… aku mohon… bukan sebagai gurumu, tapi sebagai kakak dari Sasuke, agar kau mau berteman dengannya. Ia memang sedikit pendiam tapi… kuharap kalian bisa bertahan selama satu tahun ini, dan kita semua selamat tentunya. Terimakasih Naru-kun. Uchiha Mitachi."

Naruto menggenggam surat itu dan mengusap-usapkannya di pipinya, "Mitachi-san~… daisukiiiiii~ zutto~! Ini dia kenapa aku menyukai Mitachiku tersayang itu… um~" lalu ia mencium kertas itu "muah…" ia masih mengusap-usapkan tanpa ia sadari kalau anak-anak kelas 3-3-2 sudah mulai memasuki kelas itu. Untung saja ia adalah 'itu' karena tidak ada yang peduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan, mungkin lebih tepatnya mencoba untuk tidak peduli karena dilihat dari wajah para murid yang ingin tertawa maupun kejijikan.

Ia berdiri seperti orang bodoh, ketika Nara Shikamaru maju ke depan kelas dan berkata kalau ia yang akan menjadi ketua kelas mereka (tetap diikuti dengan kata 'mendoukusai') dan sekaligus menjadi ketua tindakan pencegahan didampingi dengan seorang gadis bercepol. Ah…anak perempuan yang berdiri dihadapannya pun menjadi salah satu diantara murid kelas 3-3. Siapa namanya? Naruto tidak mendengar perkenalan (semenjak dirinya juga tidak mengenalkan diri dan ia tidak akan berinteraksi dengan mereka semua).

Shikamaru, Kiba dan Chouji, sebenarnya ia tidak mengenal mereka bertiga, karena berbeda kelas saat kelas 2 (mungkin kecuali Shikamaru, tapi ia tidak begitu memperhatikan anak yang kerjaannya tidur itu). Naruto sering kali melihat mereka bersama dan sebenarnya ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka kalau ada kesempatan seperti sekarang ini, tapi ia rasa ia tidak bisa berteman dengan ketiganya. Semenjak ia adalah 'itu'. Hanya karena penampilan dan sifatnya yang hiperaktif serta bodoh, banyak orang yang tidak menyukainya.

Ia tertawa kecil karena mengingat seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang juga pernah di bully (akhirnya yang membully dihajar habis-habisan olehnya) saat ia berada di SMP-nya Tokyo dulu. Mereka berdua tidak berteman, tapi rasanya aneh… karena melihat seseorang yang mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama dari banyak orang. Sejujurnya ia berharap agar suatu saat nanti mereka bisa berteman, tapi karena Ino tidak memperbolehkan dirinya dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki berandalam itu ia tidak bisa berteman dengannya.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya, bagaimana bisa… ia memiliki keponakan yang cantik dan bersinar seperti Ino, sedangkan dirinya dibenci oleh banyak orang. Mungkin memang benar, cahaya akan terlihat jauh lebih terang jika disandingkan pada objek yang sangat gelap.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan suatu hal yang ganjil saat guru masuk dan mulai mengajar. Bukankah jumlah murid di kelas mereka itu 25? Kalau ada 5 kolom dikelasnya maka jumlahnya akan genap menjadi 4 baris tiap kolom (5 Dobe! 5! Kau tidak tahu hitungan 25 dibagi 5!). Tapi saat ini ia duduk di barisnya sendiri dekat dengan jendela.

Ia menyapu keseluruh kelas dan mendapati satu bangku kosong, dan akhirnya menghembuskan napasnya. Ternyata ada bangku yang kosong… mungkin ini perlakuan pada orang yang dianggap sebagai 'itu'. Ia tersenyum menyeringai dan tiba-tiba berteriak dengan keras. Beberapa murid memang terlihat terkejut tapi mereka hingga si guru pun tidak bergeming, dan seakan-akan tidak mendengar apapun. Naruto menyeringai kembali, ini akan jadi hal yang menyenangkan pikirnya.

Naruto tertawa kecil dan terkadang bernyanyi sambil melihat keluar hingga seseorang membuka pintu kelas. Ia melirik kearah pintu keluar dan membelalakan matanya, muncul seorang anak laki-laki dengan kulit pucatnya dan rambut yang dicat merah serta tato 'Kanji Ai' di dahi sebelah kirinya. Laki-laki itu yang ia lihat saat SMP dulu! Seseorang yang ingin sekali dijadikan teman untuknya!

Pertanyaannya; 'kenapa ia ada dikelas ini? apa dia tersesat?'

Akhirnya Mitachi-san pun memasuki kelas. Naruto langsung happy yappy, menyenangkan sekali melihat Mitachi-san yang cantik dan menggunakan kemeja hitam dengan kancing dan pita berwarna merah menyalanya. Cantik~

Naruto masih sibuk memandangi Mitachi sampai guru cantik berambut panjang itu mengenalkan anak laki-laki disampingnya sebagai Sabaku Gaara dan akan menjadi salah satu murid dari kelas 3-3. Karena namanya di abjad 'Sa' maka ia termasuk ke dalam 3-3-2 (berbeda dengan Uchiha yang memang ingin menjadi 'itu' sehingga ia ditempatkan di 3-3-1).

Naruto pun baru sadar apa yang terjadi ketika Mitachi-san pergi dari kelas itu, dan meninggalkan anak laki-laki berambut merah untuk duduk di kursi tengah yang kosong. Laki-laki bernama Gaara itu berjalan dan sedetik menatap Naruto yang tanpa disadarinya melihat sosok laki-laki yang sepertinya lebih tinggi darinya.

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya dan duduk dikursinya. Di kursi tengah yang kosong itu. Mata Naruto terbelalak, 'Kamisama…' bisiknya perlahan. Jumlah murid dikelasnya menjadi 26 dan jumlah murid dikelas 3-3 (sampai saat ini) menjadi 51. Jangan-jangan kutukan itu memang benar. Padahal Naruto berharap kalau kutukan itu hanya mitos, karena sebagian besar murid memang tidak tahu ada kutukan itu.

Dan jangan-jangan 'orang itu' ada di dalam kelasnya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar dari ruangan. Tidak ada guru maupun murid yang menanyakan tindakannya itu, karena ia memang dianggap tidak ada. Naruto setengah berlari dan kemudian memaksa pintu di ruangan 3-3-1 terbuka dengan keras. Ada beberapa murid yang secara reflek berpaling kearahnya, tapi seakan-akan fenomena pintu terbuka itu dianggap dengan sendirinya maka tidak ada yang mengambil pusing dengan tindakannya (Padahal pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya itu sesuatu yang sangat horror).

Ia menyapu ruangan dan mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk di ujung ruangan yang berisi 30 kursi dengan 5 kursi kosong. Sasuke duduk sebaris dengan anak lainnya. Ia tidak berada dibaris tersendiri!

Tiap kelas dari kelas 3-1 hingga 3-5, dibatasi muridnya hingga 50 orang. Guru yang menerangkannya hal ini pada dirinya pun menjelaskan hal ini, dan orang tambahan yang telah mati itu akan masuk secara otomatis ke dalam kelas 3-3 tanpa ada catatan ganjil dalam persensi mereka. Ditambah memang tidak ada bedanya dengan anak pada normalnya, maka bila ada kesalahan atau presentasi keberhasilan memecah kelas menjadi 2 dua yang masih 100% kemungkinan akan membangkitkan kutukan itu kembali dan tiap bulannya akan ada orang (minimal 1) yang meninggal.

Naruto barus sadar bahwa kehadiran orang ke-51 itu benar-benar ada, dan ia telah membahayakan keluarganya sendiri. Ataukah jangan-jangan dirinya sendiri yang menjadi orang tambahan itu?

…

Tbc

…

* * *

:D tau kan [Another] ? yup cerita ini terinspirasi dari Animeh itu, maaf saya nggak menjelaskan dengan jelas kutukan kelas 3-3 di Yomikita. Karena horror. Cerita ini so pasti yaoi, gore, dan akan ada banyak kematian. **don't read if you don't like, but please give your mind after read it**…

[SPOILER]

The Next Chapter

The Second Person: Uchiha Sasuke

…

"Hei, Dobe… Kalau kau tidak mau aku tidur dengan anak sekelas kita … kau harus tidur denganku. kalau kau tidak mau kutukan itu kembali dan membunuh banyak orang dikelas kita bahkan termasuk diri kita sendiri dan terutama Kakakmu itu dan Mitachi."


End file.
